


A T-rex and a Strawberry

by BooImDead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, a weird soulmate au, artist tsukkishima, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooImDead/pseuds/BooImDead
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi lives in a world where two soulmates simply aren't meant to meet. He always wondered whether he'd like his soulmate, until he meets him.(The answer is no)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you like it!

Atoms don’t touch. There’s always a little space between them, a little space that is very important. Stars don’t touch. There’s a little space between them, a little space that is very important. So soulmates don’t touch. When two things that shouldn’t touch do touch, there is catastrophe. At least that is what we've been told. 

When two soulmates touch, there’s a spark. A spark that causes them to get empowered. They become dangerous and unstable. They use their powers. Cause chaos. Destroy. Nothing that we should do. It’s unsafe. They say it's for love. But this kind of love is dangerous. We don’t need to love like this. 

Some people are born with the ability to see soulmate strings. They don’t have soulmates of their own, and they always have a little plus sign on their forehead, right above their left eyebrow. They have that little mark since the day they were born. When they become of age, they get trained. Trained to make sure two soulmates don’t intersect. To make sure there are no catastrophes. Terushima was one of them. He protects the world now. We meet occasionally, but he’s usually busy. 

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I met my soulmate. What they would be like. Whether they would be nice or not. Would they also enjoy collecting stuffed animals too? What do they enjoy at school? Do they play sports? But I know that soulmates are illegal, because they cause trouble. I don’t want to cause trouble just to satisfy my curiosity. But still. What if?

I, Yamaguchi Tadashi might have those dangerous ideas in my head but I know that won’t do that. I don’t want to risk that. But the question rings in my head. What If? 

As I prepare to head out, I wonder what my soulmate is doing right now. Maybe they are heading out too. Who knows?


	2. Hinata's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Yamaguchi's friends!

I reached the park where me and Hinata and our other friends were going to meet Hinata’s boyfriend, who is named ‘Kenma’, for the first time. I see Noya and Hinata excitedly talking while another person who is sitting on a bench looks between the two of them. Ah, so that must be Kenma. He has shoulder length hair that is bleached blonde and is wearing a hoodie with black jeans. 

“Hey,” I say. I receive two “YAMAGUCHI!!”’s from Noya and Hinata and Kenma looks at me, startled. “So..”

“KENMA KENMA MEET YAMAGUCHI!”

Kenma stammers out a “Hi”. His voice is much deeper than I expected.

“Hi,” I manage out. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Kozume Kenma. But you can call me Kenma.”

Suga, who must have just arrived, butts his head in, gives a big grin and says “And I’m Sugawara Koushi! Call me Suga.”

I sit down next to Kenma on the bench. Suga goes over to Noya and Hinata who seemed to be bursting with energy. A couple minutes later, although late, Noya’s boyfriend, Yaku arrives. He looks at Kenma and says “Kenma! Why didn’t you tell me that Hinata was your boyfriend? You didn’t even tell me that you were dating anyone!?” Kenma mutters a “you never asked.” in response. Yaku shakes his head. Noya snatches Yaku and pulls him in for a kiss. “Moriiii~” he whines, “What about me?” Yaku says, “Shut up Yuu, you know I love you.” I fake gag. “Disgusting,” I say. Suga nods with fake disappointment and says “No respect for us single people.”

A few minutes later Hinata suggests we go for a walk. Everyone is onboard with the idea, so we start walking. The sidewalk only has space for two people to walk side by side so we end up walking in pairs: Suga and Yaku, Kenma and me, and Noya and Hinata. Kenma pulls out his phone and starts playing on it. I start talking:

“So you and Hinata..”

Kenma glances up from his game. He raises his eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You guys are dating?”

He nonchalantly gives a “Yes” and goes back to his game.

I have no idea what to say. “Uhh, no offense, but you don’t seem the kind of person who likes someone as..” I searched for the word. “Energetic as Hinata. Why?”

Kenma puts away his phone and looks straight ahead. His hand goes into his hair, which he fiddles with as he takes a deep breath and starts speaking. “I didn’t really like him at first. I thought he was annoying and loud.”

That wasn’t surprising. Hinata is very loud. Kenma continues:

“When we met we were on the train and he was asking me about my game. Turns out that he also played it, and was very bad at it. When he had to get off at his stop, he asked me for his phone number so he could get help when he needed it. I gave it to him.”

Kenma looks over at Hinata and I see him slowly smile. “At first he just texted me to ask how to get past the next boss, but after a while he started sending me other things. Cat pics, memes whatever.”

That sounded like Hinata. “Then he started flirting. With stupid video game related pick up lines like ‘are you the next boss? Cause i'm stuck on you’, they were so bad. He asked me on a date, we went on it, then a couple more and then he asked me to be his boyfriend and so I became his boyfriend.” Kenma looked at me as if he just realized I was here and stiffened. “Ah sorry, didn’t mean to bore you.” 

“Don’t worry you didn’t bore me” I said. He visibly relaxed. Kenma pulls out his phone again. He must have texted Hinata because a second later Hinata pulls out his phone, looks at something and comes running towards Kenma. He jumps onto Kenma and starts babbling about how “I love Kenma so much” and “Kenma is so sweet”. Kenma just gives a small chuckle in response, trapped with Hinata around him. Me and Suga start talking about how we have to deal with two disgustingly sweet couples instead of just one. Yaku and Noya are holding hands, swinging them around and wandering and being disgustingly sweet. We started walking again. 

A tall blonde man was running towards us. I didn’t realize he was there until he bumped into me. I stumbled and caught my balance. Suga was pushed off to the side. The blonde man just mumbled an apology, picked up his glasses and went on with his day. Me and Suga soon start walking too. We just carried on with our conversation. 

A couple minutes later, we meet an out of breath Terushima. “Teru?” I say.

“Yama!” Suga just looks between the two of us in confusion. 

“What are you doing here Teru?” 

“2 soul-”he pants, “mates, close to each other.” He pants again. “Need to make sure-” he takes a deep breath. “They don’t meet.” He finger guns me and starts running. “See you later Yama!”

“Who was that?” Suga asks. “Ah, he’s just a friend of mine,” I say. We continue our walk. I thought it was just a normal day. I was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious before, this is going to be rarepair hell (in order to appease my needs). 
> 
> BUT just because two characters are dating right now, doesn't mean they are soulmates. I have no intention of breaking anyone up right now *holds the rarepairs to chest* THEYRE MY BABIES. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!


	3. A Fatal Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamaguchi realizes that there is a big big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boinks around* Introducing Tsukishima Kei! *boinks out of camera view*

When I woke up the next day, I thought I hadn’t. I was surrounded by flowers. Or more like the flowers were growing out of me. My previously deep black hair had become some shade of christmas tree green. And the worst of all my left forearm was covered by a tattoo. I pinched myself to make sure it was real. Unfortunately it was. Crap. How am I supposed to explain this at school? Just oh-I-just-woke-up-like-this. I got out of bed wondering what to do. The flowers just fell off me so that was one thing that I didn’t have to deal with. I could say I just dyed my hair to explain the hair. As for the tattoo… I drew on my hand. Yes, that works. I had one more problem left. Why? As I thought of different possibilities, there was only one that would make sense. _Crap crap crap crap I’m just a law abiding citizen what did I do to deserve this?_ The only plausible explanation was that I had found my soulmate. _Crap this isn't good._

-

I walked to school, wondering who I touched yesterday that could be my soulmate. Everyone I touched yesterday was someone I had touched before. Had I accidentally bumped into Kenma at one point? _Wait if Kenma is-_

I bumped into someone. As I looked up to see the person's face, I recognized it to be the person I had bumped into yesterday. The weird tall blonde dude. He looked surprised to see me too. A look of disgust quickly covered his face. I see that his left forearm also has the weird dino tattoo. 

“Hey” he says, completely void of emotion. He must have also gotten some weird powers since he continues with “I assume that you are also..affected?”

_So direct._ “Y-yes” I stammer. _Darn my introvertedness._

“Well, then can I have your phone number? Unless you are interested in getting into jail soon. Soulmates aren’t supposed to meet, you know.” He deadpans. 

I recite my phone number to him and we part ways. We had both agreed that we can explain more stuff if we just text or something instead of risking getting caught at that time. I ran towards school. 

-

I somehow make it till lunchtime. So far my powers haven’t gotten that out of hand. There were a couple situations where a flower grew or at one point even a carrot, but I was able to play them off or hide them. I sit down at my table with Suga, Hinata, and Noya. I’m so tired and it's only half the day. The tattoo on my arm took some getting used to but it seemed to be fading away so it's not that big of a deal. Maybe it’s not permane-

“Earth to Yamaguchi? Hello?” 

“Oh, hi Noya.”

“Are you ok? You are spacing out a lot today.” Hinata and Suga nods. 

“Noya, I’m fine”

“Ok.” Noya and Hinata continue seeing what could serve as a condiment to their lunches. Suga just watches. After a while he must have turned his attention to me. 

Suga points at my wrist. “What’s that?”

I look at my wrist. On my wrist is another tattoo. This one looks like a bunch of flowers. “O-oh i-it's just a drawing. Got bored during class.” _That sounds so convincing._ “Ok” says Suga. We join Hinata and Noya in their conversation on how failing a class isn’t apparently _that_ bad. _What a bunch of idiots._

-

After school, I decide to try something. Right above my elbow, on my left forearm, I write ‘I think we share armspace’ in black ballpoint pen. I have a theory that whenever one of us writes on that arm, the other also gets it. Maybe the weird blond tall dude will respond if it works. Which reminds me to check my phone for texts from the blond dude. I get three notifications from an unknown number and several from the ‘Noya is a skateboard dude’ group chat. 

**[Unknown]:** hi

**[Unknown]:** its me from this morning

**[Unknown]:** save my number or something idk

Wow. What a nice friendly wonderful soulmate. I can already just tell I will love him. You know what, I want a refund. I want a better soulmate. I already don’t like this one and I barely met him. I respond to him:

**[Me]:** do u have a name dude

**[Me]:** im yamaguchi tadashi

**[Me]:** call me yamaguchi tho

It wasn’t the most enthusiastic response, but it’ll do. Not like he was any more enthusiastic than me. I put my phone down and realized that something new was on my arm. I look at it.

He wrote ‘ok’. My phone buzzes. I look at it.

**[Unknown]:** tsukkishima kei

**[Unknown]:** just call me tsukkishima

**[Me]:** does tsukki work

**[tsukki]:** no

**[Me]:** ok

**[Me]:** how old are you

**[tsukki]:** 17

**[tsukki]:** wbu

**[Me]:** same

**[Me]:** u draw?

**[tsukki]:** yes is it a problem

**[Me]:** no not really

I put down my phone to look at my arm which had a new marking. Tsukki had written ‘shut up texts can prob be tracked’, and quickly washed it off. Wow, rude much. I pick up my pen and write a ‘ok.’ What Tsukki had written was true, even if I don’t like agreeing with him. 

Tsukki and I don’t text or write for the rest of the night, but more doodles appear on my arm later. They are mostly little t-rex’s and a couple swirls and patterns. Right before I sleep, I draw a simple strawberry on my wrist, the only thing I can really draw. I go to sleep, hoping I wouldn’t wake up in flowers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kuroo smirk* If you didn't notice there was a title reference at the end. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you liked it!


	4. Shingetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukkishima's powers get revealed.

As expected, when I woke up, I was surrounded by flowers. Specifically yellow begonias. _I really need to figure out how to control this._ Brushing the flower petals off myself I pick up my phone and see if anything important is happening. The ‘Noya is a skateboard guy dude’ chat is filled with notifications. I opened it. Apparently Suga and Noya were gaming the whole night and Noya lost to Suga. Again. 

**[Shortie #1]** SUGA THAT WASN’T FAIR

**[Suga]** noya that was very fair. 

**[Shortie #2]** GET REKT NOYA SAN

**[Shortie #1]** HINATA I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

**[Suga]** SJOSFJEOLMAOOO TELL HIM HINATA 

**[Suga]** GET REKT NOYA

I close the group chat. Those texts were from last night. Unlike my unwise friends, I was getting an entire 8 hours of sleep at the time. Tsukki’s probably already awake since the marks on my arms were already washed off. I go and start washing everything else. My arm’s clean again. I look in the mirror. My hair is still that green color. I brush some petals off my hair. Yellow begonias do look wonderful. It's too bad I can’t give these to my mom without raising suspicion. 

I start writing on my hand, _“do u run into any problems”_ I eat breakfast while waiting. After that I check my arm again to find that Tsukki also has some problematic powers. 

He wrote that _“my damn shadow keeps fucking hitting me until i wake up at the ass crack of dawn what the fuck do u think i have”_. I chuckle. Yes, my powers are annoying but having your _shadow_ wake you up at dawn? How does he even hide a rogue shadow?

I write _“I just wake up with flowers around me it sounds like urs are worse”_. I didn’t want to come off as rude or anything so I go with something as simple as that. 

A couple minutes later he writes back _“no shit sherlock ill just send him over to u next time_. I start getting late to school and run out of the house. 

\--

The next couple of days go pretty uneventful. I wake up with flowers in my bed everyday. Noya and Yaku are a disgustingly sweet couple and now Kenma and Hinata. Suga is single. Noya and Hinata are still idiots and their smart boyfriends haven’t rubbed off them a bit. Me and Tsukki text a bit. I find out that he goes to a high school not that far from mine, he doesn’t have any friends except for his childhood friend Kageyama, and that Tsukki uses he/they pronouns.

One morning, I woke up to see a black figure sitting on the edge of my bed gently caressing my face. A couple of ivy plants and pink tulips had grown tonight. A couple of them are in the dark thing’s hands. I sit up. 

“W-who are you?” I ask. The dark humanoid makes no effort to answer me. It readjusts itself so it's sitting behind me with its head on my shoulder, giving me a hug. It had a longing look in its eye, so I made no effort to move. Instead I put my hand on its hand in an attempt to comfort it. Anyway, if it wanted to hurt dme it would have done it earlier when I was sleeping. We sit like that for a couple minutes before I muster up the courage to ask it again. 

“Who are you?” This time the black creature moves from its position behind me, picks up a piece of paper, and writes:

_Tsukkishima Kei_

_Tsukkishima Kei? But that’s-_ Then it hits me. This is Tsukki’s shadow. Tsukki really sent his shadow here. They weren't kidding a few days ago. _This man I will kill him._

I put my attention back onto Tsukki’s shadow. I ask it another question, “What should I call you?”

On the paper Tsuki’s shadow says 

_Shingetsu_

_Shingetsu. The new moon._ Shingetsu takes this as a chance to go back to hugging me. I start to get up but it holds me. 

“I have to go, Shingetsu. You should go back to Tsukkishima.”

It reluctantly moves its arms off me and leaves the room. I assume that it leaves the house when I hear the door close. _This whole thing will be a big mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki = moon  
> Shingetsu = new moon (the new moon is when there is no moon)
> 
> Just a little thing I put in there.


End file.
